borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Grog Nozzle
|part = GD_Aster_Weapons.Pistols. Pistol_Maliwan_3_GrogNozzle GD_Aster_Weapons.Pistols. Pistol_Barrel_Bandit_GrogNozzle GD_Aster_Weapons.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Maliwan_3_GrogNozzle |game1 = Borderlands 2 |variants link = on }} The Grog Nozzle is a pistol manufactured by Maliwan that appears in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep. It is a mission-specific weapon available only during the mission The Beard Makes the Man. Special Weapon Effects Very low (about -80%) damage, +300% Critical Hit damage. Extremely high Elemental Effect Chance. Always Slag. Fires large, slow bullets which explode three times mid-flight, destroying themselves on the third detonation. When equipped, heals the wielder at a rate of 65% of all damage done. The Grog Nozzle has a random chance to make the wielder "drunk", causing the view to tilt left and right and the character to make a hiccuping sound. While "drunk", all shots will split into 6 without using any extra ammo but at the cost of major accuracy reduction and lowered fire rate. Usage and Description The Grog Nozzle is a mission-specific item, given as part of the mission The Beard Makes the Man. Players are guided to shoot dwarves with alcohol-soaked sponges fired by the weapon. The Grog Nozzle has a self-healing effect relative to the amount of damage dealt from any source: gun, melee, or otherwise. However, while most other Moxxi weapons are meant to be viable as killing tools directly, the Grog Nozzle is more effective as a support for other means of dealing damage. The Grog Nozzle does only one fifth the damage of the Rubi (another Moxxi pistol), yet heals at a rate of just over five times as much, 65% compared to the Rubi's already powerful 12.5%. Players specializing in grenades, melee attacks or other sources of non-gun damage will heal themselves incredibly quickly while holding the Grog Nozzle. When equipped, the Grog Nozzle will infrequently cause the player's view to tilt left and right as though they are drunk (accompanied by a hiccup). While "drunk" accuracy and fire rate are severely decreased, but firing the weapon will produce six projectiles for the cost of one. The effect only starts when the Grog Nozzle is equipped, but will stay in effect for a short time if the player switches to another weapon while "drunk". Certain weapons may become very powerful when used with this effect, provided they do not rely on having a high fire rate. Because the Grog Nozzle is exclusively a mission item, it cannot be kept past the completion of The Beard Makes the Man. Nonetheless, players may find it in their best interests to avoid turning in the mission so that they might keep the weapon instead, given how powerful its various qualities are. Notes * The Grog Nozzle cannot legitimately be obtained as anything other than a mission item. Any copy of the weapon which lacks the mission item designation or which can be somehow traded was created via save modification or another exploit, and is not a legitimate weapon. ** An exception occurred during the 6th day of the 4th (final) week of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt (11/07/13), whereupon the Gold Golem in the Mines of Avarice would drop it as a reward. * Because the Grog Nozzle is a mission weapon, it does not take up any space in a character's backpack and cannot be dropped, traded, exchanged, or placed in the player's bank or Claptrap's secret stash. * Also due to being a mission weapon, players connecting to a game where The Beard Makes the Man is in progress will automatically have the Grog Nozzle added to their characters' inventories if not present, even if they have not yet received that mission. Conversely, the Grog Nozzle will be unavailable if the host player has either not started the mission or has already completed it, even if the connecting player had the Grog Nozzle equipped prior to joining the game. * Upon continuing a game where The Beard Makes the Man is in progress, the mission copy of the Grog Nozzle will be generated randomly and may differ from the version given previously. * If a new playthrough is started this item will disappear until the mission is once again accepted for that playthrough. * The Grog Nozzle's 'drunken' bullet spread effect can be momentarily transferred to another gun if the player switches during the effect. Additionally, because it is internally classified as a pistol, when Krieg's buzz axe is thrown while drunk six buzz axes will be thrown simultaneously in the general direction of the target. ** This transfer can lead to some ridiculous combos when used with weapons that don't particularly care about accuracy, such as the Flakker, variations of the Fibber, and, devastatingly, the Hive. A Hive fired into the air while the drunken effect occurs leads to an "air strike" of dozens of corrosive rockets, fully capable of taking out bosses in one squeeze of the trigger. Moreover, switching back to the Grog Nozzle while the rockets fire give the wielding character an obscene amount of healing. ** Because of this property, the gun itself being Slag, and the increased weapon-changing speed, "Grog-switching" is a viable tactic in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, especially in solo play. * Entering a turret (vehicle or stationary) while wielding the Grog Nozzle will still activate the random drunkenness and will transfer the drunken firing effect to the turret. * A little bit of Krieg's health will be taken away while wielding the Grog Nozzle, when he uses Silence the Voices. * If Grog Nozzle is equipped on Gaige when she is downed, no stacks of Anarchy will be lost if revived. Players can switch out of Grog Nozzle while downed and not lose any stacks. Stack generation can occur while downed as long as Grog Nozzle was the weapon that was out when Gaige was downed. *Gaige will randomly shout out Magic Missile and Lightning Bolt, the effects of the corresponding grenade mods, while under the drunken effect of the Grog Nozzle. This will happen with or without the grenade mod equiped. de:Fusel-Knarre